<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexual whim by annetzita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830702">Sexual whim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita'>annetzita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Boys in Chains, Bulma - Freeform, Chains, F/M, French Kissing, Genius Bulma Briefs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission commissioned by Freezer, Vegeta is caught by a beautiful blue-headed woman who has him chained. To get rid of the chains and catch what Frieza ordered him, he must fulfill a sexual whim of that woman.  Will, he accepts to join that woman? Who knows and maybe she would be the piece to have the legendary.<br/>Warning: A lot of sex, 7u7.</p><p>Inspired by the comic "Oni Bulma" from FunsexyDB.<br/>For the moment it's an one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexual whim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His attempts to get out of the chains were rumbling all over the place, the metal chains were gripping his wrists with great force, his neck was being grabbed by a collar, too, made of metal like a bloody animal. His strength was being held back by these damn chains, he couldn't move, he couldn't use his ki or any of his powers.</p><p>The damn thing had him hanging, locked up at her mercy. Who the hell would have thought that he would end up being taken as a slave by some stupid chains on a mission that Frieza had given him? It hadn't crossed his mind himself, he couldn't even talk to Raditz or Nappa because he had gone alone, although he wouldn't need them, he knew that he was going to free himself from this place even if it took time.</p><p>When it came to the planet, At first he believed that it was something useless and useless and that it would not take time to get what Frieza had ordered him to bring and he could even distract himself a little by destroying parts of them; however, a bloody blue-haired woman held him unconscious and now she had him held in bloody chains with only his legs lose.</p><p>Who the hell did she think she was to use such cowardly tricks to imprison him? Just a damn woman who used fearful tricks against him; they weren't going to work. He was furious and outraged at how he had been taken so easily by this woman, he was very angry. “You really think these damn chains can hold me ?! You have no fucking idea who I am! I am the prince of ... "</p><p>“The prince of all Saiyans. Yes, I already know who you are and what you have come for. " She said, appearing the damn woman who had him tied to these chains.</p><p>She approached him slowly, coming face to face; the damn girl was beautiful, that was a fact, although she did not give a damn if she was beautiful, he just wanted to get out of these fucking chains, kill the woman for her daring, get that device that Frieza's lizard ordered and leave the planet.</p><p>"All people come here for the same reason, few make it out alive and some die trying." Putting her hands on her hips, she said “Don't think I don't know who you are, you are one of Frieza's soldiers: the prince of all Saiyans. The one who is sadly under Frieza's orders, isn't he? " She looked directly at him with a mocking smile.</p><p>Vegeta couldn't help but grunt at the said</p><p>“Ha, I imagined it. No one can fool me, not the great Bulma Briefs. " Gripping his face tightly with her hands, she mentioned “And I won't let you get what Frieza ordered; Unless you beg me to let you go. ”A flirtatious, suggestive, mocking smile came out of her.</p><p>Did she want him to beg? Poof, in his dreams he would. Moving his face abruptly, he slipped out of her grip "Ha, and you think I'll beg you? You are insane woman, sooner or later I will free myself from these cowardly tricks on your part "</p><p>Bulma couldn't help but raise one of her thin and thin eyebrows, and release a malicious and delicate smile "I would like to see you try" She clenched his jaw with her delicate hands "Although, if you are a good boy and follow what is ordered of you I may free you from those chains ”She suggested melodiously.</p><p>The woman was crazy if she thought that he was going to follow her orders like a slave. "I'm not going to follow your orders, woman, dead first." He responded to her suggestion.</p><p>Bulma at that abruptly released his grip "Well then have fun trying to get out of the chains. You will stay there forever. ”Without waiting for his answer, she tried to leave the place, but Vegeta just decided to speak.</p><p>"Wait, you damn woman with devil horns!" Bulma crossed her arms. She could not help but get upset at the description of her horns</p><p>"You should free me or else ..."</p><p>"Or else what? At the moment you don't have any powers, so you can't hurt me ” Vegeta growled loudly at that.</p><p>He had no powers from those damn chains and this damn woman, but he was sure if it weren't for that he would destroy her with just one finger.</p><p>"Although if you get down on your knees and fulfill a whim of mine, I may set you free," she said.</p><p>She was insane if she thought he was going to get down on her knees as an inferior being, he was no inferior being, she was the prince of all Saiyans. "You are crazy if you think I will do that, woman"</p><p>Bulma slowly approached him, contouring her hips to face him. "Trust me, you will." Gently touching his face with her delicate hands, she kissed him.</p><p>Vegeta couldn't help but open his eyes fully at such an action, he was surprised. He had thought that the woman was going to torture him, hurt him, or even physically punish him, but not that she would kiss him fiercely.</p><p>He had taken it out of place. The woman smelled delicious, even though it did not yet correspond to his kiss, her lips were soft, warm as the dawn, delicious as a delicacy and even if she did not admit it aloud, she liked the way her lips tasted.</p><p>The blue-haired woman was beautiful, totally unlike any female he had seen before. If this was the thing to be able to free himself from these chains and get the device that Frieza sent him. He would gladly fulfill her sexual whim. Just when he was going to give her access to his mouth, he could feel the beautiful blue hair separate from him</p><p>“Hmp, good. If you don't want to, I won't force you. Find a way to free yourself, I'm not interested in helping you anymore. ”</p><p>He could visualize how she was about to leave the place. If he had to satisfy a beautiful woman with demon chunks to release him, he would gladly do so. Suppressing himself for what he was about to do, he knelt before her.</p><p>Bulma for her part, felt how that prince did not reciprocate her kiss, she would not beg him, she would not see herself as a needy woman. She was offering him an option to get out of those chains, if he didn't want help then let him do it on his own. Resigning herself to him, she ended the kiss and decided to turn towards the exit; but just when she was going to do it she could feel him kneel before her. A satisfied smile could not help but leave his lips</p><p>"Good boy" She lowered her gaze to him and bending down a little, clenched his jaw "I knew you were going to accept in the end" And without waiting for his answer, she kissed him again.</p><p>This time, the kiss was reciprocated by him, allowing access to his lips. They both kissed with passion, desire, and lust; they were both enjoying it. They enjoyed the moment taking the essence of both, playing with their tongues, gathering saliva, tasting their flavors, it was simply delusional.</p><p>Vegeta could feel how he forgot the main reason why he was in this situation, chained and kneeling before a tremendous woman. Her taste was exquisite as a delicacy, her scent was intoxicating, and her lips took him to another dimension. Damn, he was getting too excited with just one kiss, he couldn't even touch her well-formed body because of the damn chains that were holding him down, it was starting to hurt.</p><p>For her part, Bulma could also feel her losing her mind to that man.</p><p>He was a god.</p><p>The truth is that she did not think that someone like him could visit her planet, the main reason why she had chained him was that she was afraid that her technology would be stolen and she will avoid developing her masterpiece. This man's lips were warm, hot, totally delicious; his masculine scent was worth smelling, intoxicating; she could perfectly feel how both flavors were combined in time with the movement of their lips, their tongues playing perfectly, devouring, eating each other.</p><p>As she was the one who was taming him, it turned her on a lot, a man as strong and muscular as he was being succumbed to her, it was simply fascinating. She could hear the chains squeak, apparently the little prince of the Saiyans a bit sore. A mischievous smile could not help but leave at such a thought. Breaking the kiss, she returned to her initial position (standing) observing him kneeling submissively before her.</p><p>"Stand up, I promise you that what is to come you will enjoy"</p><p>Vegeta submissively obeying stood up, facing her. Eager for what the woman was going to do, he waited for her to take the next step. He could feel how she began to touch him with her thin white hands, for that moment he regretted having been in armor, he did not know why, but he wanted to feel her fingers touch his skin, he wanted everything from this woman for now. He felt how she slowly lowered her two hands all over his body, she was provoking him too much.</p><p>"Ah!" A loud and rude moan left his lips when he felt his squeeze tightly, with her thin hands, his excited member.</p><p>“Wow, you seem to be enjoying it. I promise you that you will love this "Another loud moan echoed throughout the place when he felt how he put his mischievous hands on his member and shamelessly touched him</p><p>" Tell me, little prince, Do you want me to continue? " She whispered in his ear, even just hearing her whispering made him harder than normal</p><p>"You just have to ask me" A muffled groan came out of him when he felt her touch his testicles, it was making him lose his mind.</p><p>Regretting what he was going to do, he replied “Do it, woman. Touch me ”.</p><p>Bulma, without waiting any longer, lowered his pants and released his member, totally, hard, erect, and the free member before her. She would start by torturing him sexually, Crouching down him slowly, she touched the member with his hands, began to masturbate it. From top to bottom, she had all the time in the world, she could do whatever she wanted with him.</p><p>With her left hand she started the movements while with her right hand she touched his testicles, she adored the way his face was lost in pleasure. Bringing her face closer, she began to breathe softly, causing him to let out a few groans. If at first, she masturbated him slowly, now she did it fast, so fast that she felt the chains that held his wrists squeak, he no longer held. Sensing how it was coming, she stopped immediately.</p><p>Touching his face again, she mentioned "If you want me to free your wrists from the chains, you must beg me"She whispered the last thing, leaving only millimeters with his lips.</p><p>"You are a crazy woman if you think that I will beg you, I have already had enough to obey you” Bulma could not avoid raising one of her bluish eyebrows, this was going to be fun</p><p>“It is okay, then do not cry.”,</p><p>At that moment, a moan of pleasure echoed throughout the place from Vegeta, the woman thumped his entire member into her mouth, making him lose himself in pleasure. He couldn't help closing his eyes because of how the beautiful blue haired's tongue felt all over his member; it sucked him like a beast; He gave her light bites, eliciting small moans from them. The chains squeaked loudly as she started sucking on his balls, he wanted to grab that head and shove deep into her mouth. His wrists began to ache, his excitement grew; He wanted to touch the tremendous goddess, run his fingers through her soft blue hair, touch her body, he wanted to melt into her.</p><p>Without holding on with pleasure anymore, he begged lowly "Please ... Release my chains" He could feel her stop licking his member and look him directly in the eyes</p><p>"That doesn't sound like a plea, beg me" She squeezed his member tightly, causing him another moan</p><p>"Ah! Please, release my chains! "He said slightly raising his voice.</p><p>He felt his member squeeze harder "Louder!" She ordered</p><p>"Please release my wrists" he begged loudly</p><p>With a smile of victory, she stood until he was only inches from his face "Good boy"</p><p>Taking his hair in the shape of a flame brought him towards her, giving him another kiss passionately.</p><p>They were both excited, they both wanted more, they needed more of the other, they both needed to feel. Infusing himself further into the kiss and thrusting his tongue, Vegeta felt the chains loosen, releasing his wrists. Just when he was about to grab her hip and pull her against him, she pulled away. The damn thing was playing with him.</p><p>"Easy, I just want you to drink from me this time", she said, pulling down her pants, leaving her area completely free before him, and advancing towards him.</p><p>Vegeta couldn't help but smile mischievously if at first, he thought he could hate this woman he was wrong. This woman was splendid. "As you order, Bulma." He spoke her name sexily. With his hands slowly touching her legs, he crouched obediently before her. If she wanted him to fulfill the whim, he would do it and he Will enjoys it.</p><p>Approaching her area, he placed two fingers in front of her and began to touch her clit gently. The moans that came from her were songs to his ears, melodious sounds to him. After a few, throbbing in her area, he dipped his fingers inside her, causing her to give him another one of her beautiful moans. His member was getting hard before her; he began to put his fingers in and out, quickly, he would make her scream for him. After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out and started licking her area. It was simply delicious, the woman was exquisite and for the moment she was completely his. With his tongue he began to lick her, thrusting and making false thrusts. He could see how she was touching abreast of her, the sight lit it completely. Lifting one arm, he touched her breast and began to knead it, while with the other he touched her slim white legs. He kept licking her fluids, they were delicious; however, his member ached, he needed to be in her.</p><p>He stopped for a moment "Who told you to stop? '" Bulma expressed a bit annoyed</p><p>"Shhh, my pretty blue-haired demon" He stood up facing her "This is not over yet" Saying that, he pulled her towards him and he kissed her possessively.</p><p>The woman was beautiful, luscious, dominant, a beauty, and even if he didn't admit it, he was extremely attracted to her. He was going to make her his, and he would make sure she didn't forget about him because deep down he wouldn't do it to her. They began to kiss with passion and desire, their bodies asked for more, they needed to feel, to form a single being. As hard as his masculinity is rock, he wanted to feel the woman melt into him, he wanted to feel and see all of her.</p><p>While their tongues played Vegeta pressed her against him, making her feel his member screaming for being between her legs. He began to leave a path of kisses from her mouth until her neck, her scent of arousal driving him crazy. Seeing how her shirt covered his breasts, he decided to pull it out, hastily with his hands, his eyes shining at the sight.</p><p>"Lick them" Bulma ordered her, and without waiting any longer, licked it. His tongue passed madly in front of those two mountains, leaving all his saliva in them and taking small bites on her pink nipples. While licking one with one hand he kneaded the other, while with his other hand he began to touch her delicate back, squeezing her tiny waist.</p><p>Bulma could no longer bear the pleasure, feeling him lick her femininity and now licking her breasts made her crazy, but it was not enough, she needed to feel him inside her, she needed to mix their bodies.</p><p>Taking his face she pulled Vegeta away from her breasts "I want you inside me, now." She ordered him, she needed to feel it, to feel his member squeeze her, she needed everything from this man.</p><p>Vegeta without waiting any longer and heeding her orders, buried himself in her "Ahhh" They both let out a moan of satisfaction, letting her breathe for a few seconds, he began to penetrate her.</p><p>Slowly, he went in and out of her; then she began to accelerate the thrusts. The sound of their sexes could be heard all over the place just like their moans, their breaths were ragged. They both looked at each other as they felt each other, without thinking, they kissed. Choking his moans in them, Vegeta decided to carry Bulma to feel her more deeply causing her to tangle her legs around his hips. He felt in heaven, they both sweated at such sex, they enjoyed the moment. They were like this for several minutes until they decided to change their position.</p><p>Bulma, for her part, wanted to enjoy him more so she decided to free him from the chains, but not to remove the necklace that held his strength. Vegeta was surprised at this, but when he was going to speak she came forward</p><p>“I took off the chains, but not the necklace. Your strength is still being held back, so don't think about doing anything stupid. ”</p><p>Vegeta couldn't help but smile at that, the woman was cunning and very intelligent, well, it would make her cry with pleasure. Kneeling with her, he turned her around giving her a view of her back. Such was her surprise when he found a large scar on it, he did not know why, but immediately when he saw it he felt an anger flood in his veins and he wanted to kill the accursed one who had caused it.</p><p>He could feel her tremble; Faced with this, he licked all of her scars, leaving a trail of kisses. After a few minutes, penetrated her.</p><p>"Ah!" They both moaned together, Vegeta began to penetrate him gently, grabbing his hip with one hand and his chest with the other. They began to kiss as they felt their sexes sink.</p><p>Thus they were for many hours, in different positions, exchanging kisses and even accidentally sharing feelings.</p><hr/><p>"And this scar?" Bulma asked, touching a scar that was on Vegeta's chest.</p><p>"A space pirate attacked me in a cowardly way" Vegeta looked at her, both of them were lying on the ground exhausted from so much sex, the beautiful blue-haired woman had driven him crazy making him lose his pleasure.</p><p>Bulma was called.</p><p>"Oh," She paused "These scars are worthy of you" Vegeta couldn't help but feel pleased with her comment; however, he also had his doubt</p><p>"May I know, woman, why do you have that scar on your back?" The truth is, that scar that he had seen on her was very deep because of how it looked, it must have hurt when they did it.</p><p>Bulma couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at that question; however, she replied, “When they exiled me from my home planet they made me this scar as a sign of unworthiness. All those who are banished from the planet left with a scar on their back, they give them a ship and send them to another planet "She explained" At the moment I am the only woman who has been banished from the planet, the only woman who imposed herself at the king's orders "</p><p>Vegeta listened attentively" And you came here, right? " decided to intervene</p><p>“Yes. Without them knowing they sent me to a planet where there were many materials to make technology, I have created many devices that can save me and develop a part of this planet " She explained" Like the necklace and the chains " She points to his necklace" I usually make devices to protect myself from the invaders that come to take technology from my planet. So how can I make devices that retain your energy, I can make others that give you strength "</p><p>Vegeta could not help being interested in this" Can you make technology that increases your strength? " He asked</p><p>"Of course, on my planet, I was one of the most intelligent scientists in the world I can turn the impossible into possible" Bulma praised "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"For nothing woman" Vegeta replied</p><p>"You sure want me to make you one to increase your strength so you can fight Frieza, right?" Vegeta couldn't help but blush at her, the woman was damn smart</p><p>"Hmp" Bulma couldn't help but smile at it</p><p>"I could make you one, but on the condition that the next time you come back you bring me new technological materials" Bulma conditioned</p><p>"Okay” Vegeta replied. For a long time he had searched for a way to find a way to become legendary and destroy Frieza, if this beautiful woman could build that for him in exchange for some new technological materials and who knows how to have a little fun, he would accept it without thinking.</p><p>"Seriously?" Bulma asked incredulously, she didn't think he was going to accept.</p><p>"Do you see me looking like I'm lying, woman?" Bulma couldn't help but smile at her, no one had accompanied or visited her for a long time (most of them used to be bad people), she didn't know why, but she was happy. And just when he least expected it, she released him from the collar.</p><p>Vegeta couldn't help but be surprised to feel how the necklace fell from his neck, he felt his strength come to life.</p><p>"Why did you do it, woman?" He asked,</p><p>"We had a deal didn't we?" She smirked at him, Vegeta returned the smile. "You're looking for the dragon radar, right?" Vegeta couldn't help but be surprised at that</p><p>"How do you know I came for that?" He asked</p><p>“Easy, they all come for the same reason. Only I know where it is, after all, I created it "Vegeta could not be more surprised than normal</p><p>" You created it? " Bulma nodded at her question.</p><p>"Although if you want me to give it to you, you will have to fulfill another of my whims," She said mischievously.</p><p>Vegeta just smiled at that "Well, it wouldn't be a problem woman" He approached her kissing her again.</p><hr/><p>"You will come back?" Bulma asked, buttoning her shirt.</p><p>Vegeta looked into her eyes and touched her face "Go thinking about how the next machine will be that will help me with my training, woman" And without waiting any longer, she saw how Vegeta flew away, losing himself in the sky.</p><p>she just hoped it was true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! It's annetzita.<br/>It has been a while since I didn't publish any storie. I was reading Oni Bulma from FunsexyDb and I really love it! So I decided to write a one.shot inspired by that. Well, it's my second time writing explicit content ( you know, sex ) I'm not over more 18 years old and I'm writing this,  haha yup. I know, I'm a naughty girl.</p><p>I hope your reviews for this one-shot, I've been thinking to continue the story but iI don't know.<br/>Also, if you haven't read yet "The only salvation" I invite you to read it! How's the plot? Well, it's about Bulma being adopted by Frieza. In that fanfic, Bulma has powers (Like Scarlet Witch from Marvel) and she is stronger than Vegeta. She is the princess from the planet Earth; Freezer kidnapped her to made her successor. 17 years later she finds out something that makes her cope with Frieza. * It has Vegebul and a little of Gochi*<br/>Guys yo have to read it! You won't regret it.<br/>As I said all reviews are welcomed.<br/>Love, annetzita.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>